


Lesson Plan

by manic_intent



Series: Lesson Plan [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, That pre-game story where Kabu has a secret competitive monotype fire team, and Raihan gets a little obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent
Summary: “Raihan?”Raihan flinched. Standing at the mouth of the alley, Kabu glanced at him with mild concern. Kabu was already the Motostoke gym leader when Raihan was a kid in school learning his letters, and little had changed. Same bright red uniform, same towel slung over his sturdy shoulders. His spiky hair had grown greyer over his angular face, but his unflinching stare was the same. Behind Kabu, a couple of Motostoke gym trainers peered curiously at Raihan.
Relationships: Kabu/Raihan
Series: Lesson Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567051
Comments: 39
Kudos: 407





	Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there so much Raihan x Kabu fanart on twitter but not much fic, I asked myself, so here I am writing Pokémon fic. Although this takes place before the game, full spoilers just in case:
> 
> s
> 
> p
> 
> o
> 
> i
> 
> l
> 
> e
> 
> r
> 
> s
> 
> I notice Raihan’s 2nd team (at least in Pokémon Sword) actually has 2 fire Pokémon (one pure fire at that), and his first team isn’t pure dragon either. This fic is about that. Also, I don’t play competitive Pokémon so researching this fic has been an eye bender.

The newest challenger grinned and raised his hands as he walked out of Motostoke Gym toward his laughing friends. “All right!” cheered one of the boys. “Knew you could do it,” said another. 

Rounding the corner from the Pokémon Center, Raihan slowed down. Kabu’s gym tended to separate the serious trainers from the chaff. Even now, Raihan remembered how great it’d felt to win the fire badge. He didn’t want to usurp the challenger’s moment by—

“Pssh, it was easy,” said the challenger. He was a kid in a green beanie with a long face. “I kicked his _ass_. Drednaw knocked out all his Pokémon instantly. I thought Kabu would be tougher. What’s the leader of a city gym doing fielding Pokémon like that? They’re not even the best fire Pokémon out there.” 

Raihan clenched his fists, surprised by the irritation he felt on behalf of his fellow gym leader. He wasn’t particularly close to Kabu—he only called on Kabu whenever he was in the area out of politeness. Most of the time, Kabu wasn’t even around. “Well,” said one of the boys, “I heard Kabu does train pretty hard.” 

“Yeah!” said a girl. “Against water Pokémon in the Galar Mine.” 

“What’s the point?” The challenger rolled his eyes. “He’d get his ass beat by those. Nevermind about Drednaw, I heard Kabu got defeated by a little girl with a Magikarp last week. Why does anyone still field monotype teams if they don’t have to? Any serious challenger’s going to have a balanced team.”

“Motostoke _is_ the fire gym,” said another girl, if doubtfully. “Maybe it’s in the rules.” 

“Pssh. Hammerlocke’s gym is supposed to be a dragon gym, but everyone knows Raihan doesn’t just use dragons in his team,” said the challenger. 

“Ooh, _Raihan_ ,” gushed one of the boys. “He’s sooo hot.” The girls laughed. “What? He is.” 

“We’re not arguing with you,” said one of the girls.

“I like Raihan. He tries to win,” said the challenger. “C’mon you lot. I’ll treat you to lunch.” 

Raihan ducked into an alley, waiting until the group went by. They were young—not that much older than Raihan had been when he’d breezed through Motostoke with Leon just ahead of him, each of them trying to outdo each other. He’d treated Motostoke seriously, just as Leon had, but neither of them had any doubt that they’d beat Kabu. Everyone knew what fire Pokémon were weak against. 

Running a hand over his face, Raihan bit down on a groan. He didn’t field a monotype team because he didn’t like to lose, much as he loved dragons. It was hard enough having all his matches broadcast nationally as it was—everyone looking to challenge him could more or less guess they were going to face. Raihan tried to change it up now and then, but he liked his team, and—

“Raihan?” 

Raihan flinched. Standing at the mouth of the alley, Kabu glanced at him with mild concern. Kabu was already the Motostoke gym leader when Raihan was a kid in school learning his letters, and little had changed. Same bright red uniform, the same towel slung over his sturdy shoulders. His spiky hair had grown greyer over his angular face, but his unflinching stare was the same. Behind Kabu, a couple of Motostoke gym trainers peered curiously at Raihan. 

“Hey. I was in the area? Thought I’d drop by and say hi,” Raihan said as breezily as he could. “Didn’t realise you had a gym challenge today.” 

“It’s over now,” Kabu said. That grave, measured voice of his hadn’t changed much either. “I’m off to train, unless there’s something you needed.”

“Against the water Pokémon in Galar Mine?” Raihan couldn’t help but ask. 

Kabu gave him a curious stare. “Yes.” 

“Don’t you think that’s…” Raihan trailed off. It wasn’t any of his business how another gym leader chose to train. 

Kabu waited. When Raihan looked away, hooking his thumbs into his belt, Kabu said, “That’s…?” 

“Futile. Water against fire,” Raihan said, unable to help himself. “Why’d you field the Pokémon that you do? I mean—monotype fire. Anyone would… did you get beaten by a Magikarp last week? For real?” 

One of the trainers behind Kabu bristled. “You…!” 

Kabu held up a hand, and she fell silent. The thin edge of his mouth curled up into a faint smile. “That was an interesting battle. I don’t often see something that surprises me,” he said. 

“Seriously? Are you even trying to win?” Raihan grit his teeth. Shit. That had come out harsher than he’d intended. “I didn’t mean to say that.” 

Kabu studied Raihan carefully. “I’m not interested in winning at all costs,” Kabu said, after a pause. “I’m interested in discouraging people who aren’t serious about becoming trainers. Most of my challengers are children. The gym challenge is not meant to be impossible. The difficulty level set is meant to be appropriate to Motostoke’s place in the sequence.” 

Raihan winced. “Right. I knew that. Sorry.” 

“No offence taken,” Kabu said. He inclined his head and jogged away. The gym trainers behind him shot Raihan a dirty look. One peeled off after Kabu, but the other lingered, hands balled into fists. 

“Yeah?” Raihan said, ready for a fight if it came to that. He’d already apologised as far as he was concerned. 

“You think fire types are weak,” she said. 

“I never said that,” Raihan protested.

“That Magikarp had _hydropump_.” 

Raihan blinked. “Bloody hell, what? Why didn’t whoever it was evolve it into Gyarados?” 

“She thought Magikarp was cuter.” The gym trainer scowled at Raihan. “You don’t know… none of you know. Kabu has a monotype team that could wipe the floor with you. Possibly even take on the Champion.” 

“Why doesn’t he field that, then? During the exhibition matches?” 

The gym trainer shook her head, her eyes hard. “You heard him. This has never been about winning,” she said and jogged off before Raihan could question her further. 

Raihan walked out of the alley. Kabu was already a distant speck, jogging determinedly out of the city. Raihan took a step toward him and hesitated as a group of schoolgirls squealed from across the street and rushed toward him. Pasting on his best smile, Raihan waved at them and posed for selfies. Distracted, he went through the motions on automatic. A monotype team that could take Leon on? Huh. That couldn’t be right.

#

“Makes sense,” Leon said when he finally arrived for dinner. He was half an hour late—good time for the notoriously directionally-challenged Champion. Some kindly retiree had found and walked Leon to the restaurant.

Raihan choked on his tea. “What? A monotype team? Beating you? Nevermind you wiping out his team with your Seismitoad or Rhyperior; he’d have trouble damaging your Charizard, Haxorus, and Dragapult.” 

Leon laughed. He wasn’t in his flashy Champion get-up for this quiet dinner, but his purple hair and brilliant grin still cut a striking profile. Maybe not as impressive as Raihan’s, but together, they were already starting to draw a crowd. Rotom phones flashed and buzzed nearby, but Leon ignored it all as he leaned in over his half-eaten curry.

“It’d be tough, sure. But a fire-type team doesn’t have to just run with fire moves. You know that. Kabu’s been a trainer since we’ve been kids. He’ll have tricks up his sleeve.”

“Yeah, a ton of max potions, maybe.” Even that wouldn’t help. 

“Besides, you don’t have to have the very best of each Pokémon in a team to have a good team. My brother and his wooloo are best friends. They’d do great things together.”

Raihan had met Hop, who was a nice enough kid, if weirdly hyper-competitive for his age. He did have a lot to live up to, but a wooloo was always just going to be a wooloo, even if you evolved it and stuffed it full of Dynamax candy. “I guess.” 

Leon smiled, shaking his head. “Why don’t you challenge Kabu to a private match? Ask him to bring his very best. Just you two, no one else.” 

“Why a private match?” 

“If no one but his trainers have heard of this ‘secret team’ of his, maybe Kabu doesn’t want it known. He probably has his reasons,” Leon said, always understanding to a fault. 

“Bad reasons,” Raihan said. If Kabu had some awesome monotype team in the wings, why hide it from the world? 

“Tell you what, mate. If you win, I’ll treat you to dinner for a month,” Leon said. 

Raihan brightened up. “And if I lose?” 

“You treat Kabu to dinner for a month.” 

“Done and done.” Raihan smirked, baring his teeth. “Get ready to burn through all that Champion money. We’ll be living the high life for a month.” 

“Maybe,” Leon said, amused. He started to say something else, blinked, and frowned. “Wait. A Magikarp with _what_?”

#

Kabu was quiet for days when Raihan sent him the private challenge request. Maybe there wasn’t some super-secret team in the wings. Perhaps the gym trainer had been mouthing off, and Raihan had gotten her into trouble. Sprawled on his bed, Raihan flicked through his social feeds for a while, then exhaled and looked over at the mass of sleeping Pokémon. His Flygon looked up with a sleepy trill, green antennae flicking higher.

“Go to sleep,” Raihan told her, rolling onto his flank. She whistled questioningly. “Nah, it’s nothing. I would’ve brought you, though. What with you being resistant to fire.” Raihan studied his team with a critical eye. Flygon could work. Duraludon—definitely. Gigalith for sure—

Flygon fluted in alarm as Raihan smacked himself on the cheek, and Duraludon opened an eye. Raihan gave them a thumbs-up, and Duraludon settled back down with a low rumble. Flygon got up and waddled over on her dainty feet, her long tail flicking as she tucked her rounded head over Raihan’s belly, rhomboid wings flattening over her slender back. Raihan tickled her under her antennae, and her red-lidded eyes flickered in pleasure. “I was just thinking,” Raihan told her. “If I was going to fight some amazing all-fire team, what kind of team would I take with me? I’ve beaten him with all of you before, but if he was holding back, I'd have to roll with another team.” 

Raihan would have to take a Gyarados, maybe. Or the Dracovish he’d been training. Just because a team was a monotype team didn’t mean it was a walk in the park—Opal’s team hurt, and Piers was always a threat, even without Dynamaxing. Fire, though? Raihan had spent a bit of time trying to think up a viable team that wouldn’t just get dismantled by any half-decent water Pokémon off the bat and hadn’t been able to come up with anything. 

His Rotom vibrated out of his hand, floating up toward his face. A message from Kabu? Raihan sat up, displacing Flygon as he grabbed the Rotom for a closer look. 

**Kabu:** All right. Do you need space to Dynamax?  
**Raihan:** not if 2 hard  
**Raihan:** u pick im fine with any

Finding a private power spot large enough to contain Dynamaxed Pokémon would be a challenge. He could maybe close Hammerlocke Gym for a day to use the stadium, but given the level of media interest in the gyms, a private duel wouldn’t stay secret for long. People could just fly over in a taxi and take pictures.

 **Kabu:** : Meet me at Motostoke Gym when you’re ready.

Was _Kabu_ going to close his gym? Surely he’d run into the same issues. Well, whatever. It wasn’t Raihan who wanted a private match. Raihan typed in a response and flopped down on the bed. Strangely enough, his pulse was already racing with excitement. Flygon trilled and nuzzled Raihan affectionately on his palm, attuned to his mood. “Think we should go easy on him, girl?” Raihan asked her, tickling under her chin. Flygon’s wings shivered over her back, briefly tricking up the unique tonal sound they made that gave her species its ‘Desert Spirit’ nickname. “Yeah,” Raihan said, showing her his canines. “No mercy. The old man can take it.”

#

Raihan nearly walked right past Kabu at the entrance of Motostoke Gym: Kabu wasn’t wearing his bright red uniform. He was wrapped up in a sober black trenchcoat and grey jeans over innocuous brown loafers. “Raihan,” Kabu said. He beckoned, then turned and walked toward a door set into the wall. Raihan followed, conscious of how quiet the usually crowded Motostoke Gym looked today. Someone would’ve seen him going in, but other than ground staff, there weren’t any fans hanging about.

Kabu noticed his curious stare. “I closed the gym for the day, just in case. We need to run maintenance on the grass anyway.” 

Raihan whistled as he jogged over to Kabu’s side. “You’re taking this super-secret battle thing very seriously.” Kabu nodded. “Why? What’s so bad about it? If you’ve got an awesome team, man, I’m not afraid of losing. Exhibition matches are fun for everyone.” 

“It wouldn’t be fair. Besides,” Kabu said, with a faint smile, “I doubt you’re coming into this match with the right attitude.” 

Stung, Raihan said, “There’s nothing wrong with fire Pokémon. Or monotype teams. I’m sorry about the shit I said to you that day. My mouth ran away with me.” 

Kabu gave him a look of mild surprise. “I’m not offended. It’s a common opinion.” 

“I’m sorry anyway,” Raihan said. That got him a slow once over. Raihan couldn’t help but think that he’d just been assessed for something and maybe found wanting. Whatever it was, Kabu said nothing more as the corridor ended in an unmarked lift. Kabu keyed in a code and let them both in. 

“Basement training level,” Kabu explained as the lift whistled down. “Fireproof area. We don’t often practice in the challenge areas or the stadium. In case we set fire to the infrastructure or to fans. Sometimes people sneak in to try and watch our training sessions.” 

“Makes sense,” Raihan said. “Hammerlocke’s got something like that too. And the energy plant.” 

Kabu turned, looking up with his hands folded behind his back. “Raihan. The reason I don’t use this team in a usual match is—”

“You don’t need to explain,” Raihan cut in. He grinned hugely, simmering with excitement. “I’ve been thinking this match over ever since you said yes. My team and I are so pumped, we nearly didn’t get through breakfast without smashing shit up. Whatever you’ve got, bring it.” Kabu was too honourable to cheat. And if he wasn’t cheating, then Raihan was going to win. 

Kabu smiled. It was a warmer smile than the one before, one that softened the hard edges of his face. “Ah now, that’s the attitude I was waiting for. Good. I’ve been looking forward to this myself.” 

The lift opened out into a large underground bunker, with a high enough ceiling that a Dynamaxed Pokémon could just—barely—fit. The concrete walls were charred with scorch marks and cracks. A crude pitch had been freshly drawn—Raihan could still smell the paint. This place was usually just a training ground. “You set this all up just for me? I’m touched,” Raihan said, winking. 

Kabu looked away and got into position. He rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes and breathing out. When he glanced back at Raihan, there was a hungry cast to his face that Raihan didn’t recognise. “Ready?” Kabu asked. 

“Whenever you are.” Raihan bowed in a playful flourish. He got into position facing Kabu across the pitch, plucking his first pokéball from his belt. Gyarados spun out of the ball with a ground-shaking roar, the water serpent twisting in the air, its aura a palpable weight on the senses. 

Kabu wasn’t fazed. He smiled knowingly as he tossed his first pokéball. Out of the black and yellow sphere, a huge, maroon, turtle-like Pokémon landed on the pitch with a shuddering impact. Its bright blue eyes swept over Gyarados and Raihan with cool disinterest, its three-segmented, hunched body supported by sturdy spike-toed legs. A strange blue-dotted segmented ring sat over its back, and it snorted steam from its nostrils as it roared. 

“What is _that_?” Raihan said, incredulous. 

“This is why I don’t field this team here,” Kabu said, with a nod at the strange Pokémon. “They aren’t from Galar, not originally. Just like me. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

Was this a rock-fire type? No—the steam. “A fire/water type?” Raihan guessed. 

“Yes. You’re perceptive. Sengen here is a Volcanion.” Kabu looked hesitant. “If you’d like to withdraw—”

“No. No. This is great.” Raihan clapped a fist into his palm, baring his teeth. “This is going to be awesome. Bring it, Kabu.”

“Very well.” Kabu stretched out a hand. “Now. Try to surprise me.”

#

“You don’t have to,” Kabu said, when Raihan insisted on treating him to dinner.

“Deal’s a deal. Besides, I want to. C’mon.” Raihan plastered on his best smile, grabbing one of Kabu’s palms and pressing it between his own. His hands dwarfed Kabu’s, just like the rest of him, but each time Raihan was reminded of the difference in their physical stature, it felt as though the knowledge immediately started seeping out of him. Kabu’s quiet confidence gave him an outsized presence. Even now, Kabu merely eyed their hands and patted Raihan gently on the knuckles.

“I’ve never met anyone so happy to have lost a match,” Kabu said. 

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? That was _amazing_.” Sure, it always stung to lose. To watch the Pokémon he loved and trained try their hardest and still collapse under his watch. But being a trainer was more than just winning and losing. Even Raihan understood that. “I learned something today. Might even bring some fire types into my team.”

“So you’ve said.” Kabu folded his hands behind his back as the lift took them back up. “All right. Dinner. You pick. Nothing too extravagant.” 

“Great. I know just the place. Seriously though, I think you’d probably give Leon a run for his money.” 

“Perhaps.” Kabu looked soberly at him. “I could guess what you were going to field. I’ve been living in Galar for years. I’ve seen hundreds of team variations. Gyarados is strangely plentiful here, and—”

“You set up your team to beat me. I could see that.” Raihan was even more pumped now than he’d been before the battle. “It was my fault. I underestimated you. Next time, I’ll bring my A-game.” 

“Your…?”

“My best. I’ll bring my best. Now that I know what you’ve got. Some of what you’ve got.” Kabu probably had other Pokémon in the wings.

“Next time?” Kabu said, with a faint curl to his mouth. 

“We’re doing this again, right? It wasn’t a once-off thing? Come on. It can be private too or whatever, I don’t care.” 

“We’ll see,” Kabu said, chuckling as Raihan slapped his palms against his eyes and swung his head back with a groan. 

“Don’t say that. You can’t tease me like that, mate. I’ll do whatever you want. I’m serious.” 

Kabu stared at him with an unreadable expression. He looked sharply at the doors as the lift pinged open on the ground floor. “Dinner,” he said in a low tone, and walked out before Raihan could say another word. 

Huh. Had he pissed Kabu off or something? Raihan tried to stay on his best behaviour during dinner at a great little gastropub in a corner of Motostoke City. Kabu was carefully polite, perhaps conscious of the other patrons—they were recognised the moment they’d sat down. For once, Raihan wasn’t particularly interested in the fans who came up to their table to shyly ask for selfies, intent on persuading Kabu to give him another match. It didn’t appear to be working.

On the way back to Motostoke Gym, Raihan said, “Are you free for dinner tomorrow?” 

Kabu eyed him with another odd expression. “That bet you have with Leon… tell him that I’d prefer you to donate some money to charity instead of having to treat me to dinner for a month.” 

“I’ll donate some money, sure, but I’d like to see you again too.”

“For another match,” Kabu said, folding his hands behind his back. 

“Even if you don’t want to fight another match. You know so much about fire types. Dinner was fun, and you’re so chill. Pun unintended. I like that.” 

“All this because I beat you in a match?” Kabu shook his head, growing reserved. “Good night.” 

“Kabu, wait,” Raihan said, but Kabu was already disappearing briskly into the depths of Motostoke Gym. 

Raihan was staring at his blank Rotom phone in bed with Flygon curled against his chest when Leon finally got around to messaging him. 

**Leon:** how was it  
**Raihan:** i lost  
**Leon:** HAHA  
**Raihan:** yea  
**Leon:** u don’t sound so good  
**Leon:** u ok bro  
**Raihan:** ya  
**Raihan:** just  
**Raihan:** think i pissed off kabu  
**Leon:** -_- wat did u do now  
**Leon:** he’s such a nice chill guy  
**Leon:** how did u  
**Raihan:** idk!!! i just asked him for a rematch  
**Leon:** maybe u pushed 2 hard  
**Leon:** just say ur sorry  
**Leon:** and thank him for the match  
**Raihan:** i rly want a rematch tho  
**Leon:** which u wont get if he stays pissed

Leon had a point. Raihan dismissed the Rotom and passed his arm over his eyes, trying again to figure out exactly how he’d made Kabu angry. Things had been going so well.

#

“I don’t want to get to know you just so we can have a rematch,” Raihan said when he finally located Kabu in the Galar Mines.

Kabu blinked at him. “Good afternoon, Raihan,” he said, with a pointed glance around them.

Oh, right. Raihan lowered his voice. “Look, I think you’re smart, and you know a lot, and I’ve always thought you were hot—pun also unintended—and it’d be nice to have a rematch, but if you don’t want to that’s okay too, and I’m already grateful.” He planted his hands on his knees and tried to slow his breathing. Raihan had gotten lost trying to locate Kabu in the Mines, and he hadn’t wanted to fight any of the trainers within it since he wasn’t in the mood—which meant a lot of sprinting. 

Kabu stared, bemused. “You think I’m what?” 

Whoops. That had slipped out in the rush. “I used to collect your posters when I was a kid. Had one real close to my bed, if you get what I mean. Though. I probably shouldn’t just have said that too. Whew! This is a right proper big mine, isn’t it?” 

Instead of looking annoyed, Kabu only seemed even more confused. “I see you around young women all the time.”

“That? What does that have to do with anything?” It was Raihan’s turn to be puzzled. “They’re just fans. You’ve got fans too, I’ve seen them.” 

“I…” Kabu cut himself off as a kid wandered into the cave they were standing it, did a double-take as he recognised them both, squeaked, and retreated. “We shouldn’t linger here. Let’s talk outside.” 

“Over dinner?” Raihan grinned hopefully, unable to help pushing his luck. 

“My place,” Kabu said, still guarded. “I’ll cook.”

#

Kabu didn’t live in Motostoke at all but in a modest house hidden away from the main routes by a bank of trees and rock. The need for privacy was made evident the moment Raihan stepped into the house—a large red and grey hawk dropped into a stoop from a roof beam and banked its great wings as it shrieked. Raihan flinched back, but Kabu raised an arm. The bird landed carefully on Kabu and climbed over to his shoulder as it eyed Raihan with unblinking suspicion.

“This is Kōjin, a Talonflame.” Kabu murmured something to the hawk and it settled on his shoulder, fluffing its wings. Kabu’s Centiskorch was curled in a shifting coil under a couch that the Ninetales was settled on. The Arcanine was nowhere to be seen—it was probably too big for a house like this. Kabu caught Raihan looking around curiously and said, “I’ll show you the rest of my team after dinner, if you like.”

Raihan perked up. “I’d like that. Can I help you with anything?” 

“No. Feel free to explore the house. Oh, and shoes off, please.” Kabu disappeared into the back of the house. 

Pots and pans clanged in the kitchen as Raihan held his hand up to the Ninetales for a sniff. He tickled it behind its ears as he took a closer look at the living room. There were claw marks on the beams and a nest platform built high to the left, and several beds scattered between the plain furniture. Shelves of books sat in clear fireproof cases lined neatly up against an entire wall from floor to ceiling, many of them well-thumbed. 

Beyond the living room was a door to the kitchen, a bathroom, and a stairway that led down to a large floor. It was warm enough that Raihan started to sweat into the orange scarf he wore around his forehead. A lean primate-like Pokémon uncurled from a cushion on the floor and padded over to Raihan with a curious chirp. White fur covered most of its body save for the brown fur down its gold-capped arms and tail, and a large flame burned unceasingly from behind its head. It jerked back when Raihan raised a hand for it to sniff, studying him before looking up at the high ceiling. 

There was a low rumble. Raihan glanced up and stumbled back a step in surprise. A huge toad-like Pokémon with an iron mask was crouched on the ceiling, staring at Raihan with reddish eyes. The warmth in the room was coming from it, even though it didn’t burn like the primate beside him. Raihan took a sneaky picture of it and sent it to Sonia.

 **Sonia:** did u break into kabu’s house  
**Sonia:** I’ll call the police  
**Raihan:** i didn’t!!!  
**Raihan:** how did u know i was at kabus  
**Sonia:** b/c that’s a heatran and I’m p sure only kabu wld hv 1  
**Sonia:** wow tho I didn’t think he’d legit hv legendary pokemon  
**Sonia:** does he hv all the fire ones  
**Sonia:** entei?? volcanion?? moltres???  
**Sonia:** did he just kick ur ass  
**Sonia:** aww r u crying 

Sonia could sometimes be very annoying. Raihan muted her and looked back up at the Heatran, which glowered back down at him, unimpressed. When Kabu came looking for him, Raihan was still trying to coax it down with treats. 

“He doesn’t like strangers,” Kabu said. The Heatran made a grumbling noise, as though in assent. “Kagutsuchi, return.” He pocketed the Pokéball that the Heatran disappeared into. “Ah, you’ve also met Akira.” He tickled the primate under its chin. “An Infernape.” 

“Do you have every legendary fire Pokémon?” Raihan asked. 

“Only the ones you’ve already seen. Heatran and Volcanion. I’m honoured that they’ve both decided to put their trust in me.”

“That Volcanion… a fire-type with water absorb…” Raihan trailed off. It’d eaten his Gyarados for lunch. 

Kabu glanced over at Akira, as though embarrassed. It ambled over to him, rearing up to groom his hair with nimble fingers. “Fielding Sengen against you was perhaps unfair,” Kabu said. 

“Why? I was overconfident. I’d do way better next time. If there’s a next time,” Raihan amended, as Kabu folded his hands behind his back. 

“Dinner,” Kabu said. The Infernape followed them up, settling on the couch with the Ninetales as Kabu set the low table close to the kitchen. Dinner was a simple, delicious affair—grilled fish, fluffy, sticky rice, pickles, miso soup, potato salad, and freshly-grilled yakitori. Raihan liked it and said so even though he had to kneel on a cushion to eat. 

“I might have told Sonia that you had a Heatran,” Raihan confessed over dinner. 

“I thought you would,” Kabu said. He ate with the same careful precision as he trained and fought, everything in its place. Raihan tried to stop staring. It was bad enough that he’d mentioned his childhood crush on Kabu—he didn’t want to come off as some weird secret groupie. “I’m surprised that matters stayed as private as they were.”

“You wanted a private battle.” 

Kabu eyed him mildly over his raised bowl of rice. “Your habits are well-known.”

“I wasn’t going to…! You asked for privacy, I’d respect that.” 

“Yet you told Sonia about Kagutsuchi.”

“I… shit. Yeah. I should’ve asked first.” Raihan ducked his head. “Sorry. I got too excited.” 

“You should have asked first, but I’m not offended. It’s the way you are.” 

The food was good, but Raihan wasn’t in much of a mood to enjoy it now. Did Kabu think of him as just another shallow, attention-obsessed social media celebrity? Which, granted, had a grain of truth to it, but Raihan worked as hard as anyone at his job. He did take his role as the last gym leader in the Galarian League very seriously, even if not many challengers reached him. 

“I’ve offended you,” Kabu said. 

“Well, what you said… It’s a little true.” 

“It was an ungracious thing to say, and you are my guest.” Kabu set down his chopsticks. “Raihan, you’re a very talented trainer, one of the most promising trainers I’ve ever met, and you’re still young. Besides, despite having the support of many strong Pokémon, you’re refreshingly uninterested in power for its own sake. You don’t like losing, but at the same time, losing doesn’t make you bitter. That’s a rare thing to see.”

The sudden praise was so gratifying that Raihan’s ears felt like they were burning. “Uh, thanks. Wow. That’s probably the nicest thing anyone’s said to me.” 

“That being said, while I understand your wish for a rematch, I’m inclined to be less understanding about your sudden interest in me,” Kabu said in the same carefully gentle tone. 

“Less understanding? Why?” 

“Fire can’t abide being manipulated for too long,” Kabu said, picking up his chopsticks again. 

Raihan frowned at him. “I’m not trying to manipulate you. Look, if you don’t want to have a rematch, that’s fine.” 

“That isn’t the problem.” 

Annoyed, Raihan braced himself on the table and leaned over it. Inches from Kabu’s face, he demanded, “Then what? What’s your problem with me?” 

Kōjin clacked its beak in warning from the roof beams, but Raihan didn’t care. “Don’t threaten me in here,” Kabu said, with a glance over Raihan’s shoulder that quietened Kōjin down. “Kōjin’s very protective.”

“I’m not trying to threaten you. If you don’t like me, why’d you even invite me to your house?” 

Kabu’s gaze flicked up to Raihan’s eyes, then down to his mouth before he averted his stare. “I don’t dislike you.” 

Raihan was about to call Kabu a liar, but the slow flush climbing up Kabu’s throat told him something else. Grinning lazily, Raihan tipped up Kabu’s chin with a finger, baring sharp canines. “Or maybe you like me. Is that it?” He leaned in, lips parting, but Kabu jerked back. He looked wary. 

“Raihan.”

“This isn’t me trying to manipulate you, or whatever you’re thinking. You’re seriously hot. Pun totally intended.”

Kabu started to say something, coughed, and shook his head as he laughed instead. Raihan took the opportunity to get around the table and climb into Kabu’s lap, plucking his chopsticks from his hand and setting them aside. Still chuckling, Kabu didn’t pull back from the kiss this time, allowing Raihan to press their lips together. It was an awkward fit with Raihan being so much taller, but Kabu licked against his mouth and shivered as Raihan stroked his hands lightly down his arms. 

“Raihan,” Kabu murmured, as Raihan started to kiss down his jaw. “Did you wipe your mouth?”

Raihan jerked up with an incredulous stare and met Kabu’s faint smile. “Well,” Raihan said, with a playful wink, “I haven’t exactly finished eating now, have I?” He pointedly rubbed the heel of his palm up between Kabu’s thighs. Kabu sucked in a short, startled breath but closed his fingers around the back of Raihan’s neck, tickling fingertips into his hair. 

“I suppose you haven’t,” Kabu said, and hauled Raihan over for a biting kiss. Raihan pushed him down over the tatami mat, eagerly slipping his hands up Kabu’s shirt as Kabu licked into his mouth—then yelped and nearly bit down as claws dug into his toothed hoodie and hauled.

“ _Kōjin_.” Kabu slapped at Kōjin’s talons, and the Talonflame let go, winging back up to the rafters with an unrepentant shriek. 

“Maybe we should head down,” Raihan said. Even the Ninetales was watching them with open curiosity. 

“I should clear up,” Kabu said, with a half-hearted glance at the food. He hissed as Raihan squeezed the growing bulge in his shorts, and the hungry look returned to his eyes. 

“It can wait.”

“You’re a bad influence,” Kabu said, though he let Raihan pull him to his feet.

#

The Ninetales scratched at the door when Kabu closed it apologetically in its face, and Raihan was chuckling as they made their way to the bed, pulling off his hoodie and shirt as they went. “My dragons get that way too,” he said.

“The species tends to be possessive,” Kabu said, looking appreciatively over Raihan’s lean muscle and warm brown skin. As Raihan stretched to show off, smirking playfully, Kabu poked him on the nose. “And vain.” 

“What are fire-types like?” Raihan asked, nipping the finger as he crowded Kabu to the bed. “Volatile, hot-tempered, destructive? You’re nothing like that.” 

“Fire is the spark that created life,” Kabu said, pulling Raihan down onto the sheets, tickling his fingers over broad shoulders. “The discovery that led to the beginning of human civilisation. To understand fire is to understand power—” Kabu ran his fingertips down Raihan’s chest to his belly, “—and control.” He nudged his knee up between Raihan’s thighs. Raihan laughed as he rubbed himself against it, eagerly riding all that corded muscle. He groaned as Kabu licked his mouth clean, as too-warm fingers stroked over his hammering heart. 

“In your time,” Kabu murmured, tracing Raihan’s jaw with a thumb. Raihan nipped it but obeyed, kissing his way down. 

Kabu hissed as Raihan pulled his shorts down but went quiet as Raihan took him in hand. Nice and thick, though not as long as Raihan was. He kissed the tip and winked at Kabu. “Thank you for the feast,” he said and laughed as Kabu growled and swatted him on the shoulder. Kabu went quiet as Raihan fed him into his mouth, savouring the salty weight over his tongue. He didn’t do this often. Whenever he got in the mood, his partners tended to be overawed by who he was, eager to please. Kabu wasn’t like that at all. He grunted as he tangled his fingers into Raihan’s hair, but stayed perfectly still otherwise. 

Breaking that gorgeous self-control was going to be a challenge, but in this kind of match, Raihan wasn’t above cheating a little. He relaxed his throat, fighting his gag reflex as he lazily took Kabu down to the root. Kabu gasped, his thighs twitching against Raihan’s shoulders, but he stayed still even as Raihan squeezed his ass and pressed his tongue against the hot underside of Kabu’s cock. There was a tiny groan as Raihan started to bob up and down, but Kabu only started to thrust when Raihan plucked at his hips. Kabu kept a slow, luxurious pace, tightening his grip in Raihan’s hair when Raihan tried to speed things up. Kabu leaned up on an elbow for a better look as he fed himself into Raihan’s mouth with deep, deliberate thrusts. 

“Don’t,” Kabu said, as Raihan tried to sneak a hand down his shorts. “I’ll get to you in turn.” Raihan made a frustrated noise but complied. His jaw was starting to ache, and he was drooling from the stretch. Kabu stroked his hair with an appreciative hum, then hissed as Raihan cupped his balls. “Stop, I’m getting close— _Raihan_.” Kabu pulled Raihan off him when he fondled him instead of obeying.

“I thought that was the point,” Raihan said, his voice already hoarse, though he set his palms down on the bed. 

“Not yet.” Kabu wiped spit off Raihan’s jaw with his thumbs. “Not if you want something more.” 

“Maybe next time,” Raihan said, baring his teeth. “Right now, I want to eat you up.” 

Kabu blinked but eased his grip. Now Raihan was allowed to set the pace, and he thanked Kabu by being noisy about it, moaning as he sucked, being wet and loud as he pulled off nearly to the tip and drinking back down. Kabu whispered something and rolled his hips, panting shallowly as he got close, until with a final thrust and a gasp Kabu was jerking against Raihan’s grip and coming down his throat. Raihan swallowed, hungry and not bothering to hide it. He licked Kabu clean and got hauled up for another biting kiss for his trouble. He’d wear the mauled marks tomorrow with pride. Moaning, Raihan rubbed himself against Kabu’s thigh—and yelped as Kabu smacked him lightly on his arse. 

“We’re not done yet,” Kabu growled, and pushed Raihan down on his back.

#

Raihan woke up to Kōjin trying to shove his face off the pillow with a claw. As he yelped, Kabu flinched awake and laughed as he shooed her off the bed. Kōjin resettled on the back of a chair at the desk, mantling her wings and squawking at them both. “She’s not usually this unfriendly,” Kabu said, stifling a yawn.

“I’m just that special?” Raihan shot the hawk a dirty look. She glared back, unfazed. "How did she even get in?"

“She probably made Akira open the door for her. And she can sense that I might be fielding her against you soon. During our rematch.” Kabu’s expression was unreadable again. 

Raihan climbed on top of Kabu, keeping an eye on Kōjin as he did so. When he didn’t get swooped on, he pecked Kabu on the nose. “I don’t care about getting a rematch.”

“Don’t lie.” Kabu didn’t budge. 

“Okay, sure, I do. But that’s not why I’m here.” Raihan brushed a kiss over Kabu’s mouth. “Thought I proved it to you last night, but if I haven’t, there’s always this morning.” He licked the edge of Kabu’s lips playfully as he pressed himself against Kabu’s thigh, his cock twitching and hardening against warm muscle. 

“I have training to do and so do you,” Kabu said, though his reserve cracked enough to allow a faint smile. “Come back to Motostoke in two days. Bring your ‘A-game’.” 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> That little girl with her magikarp is the bane of my game jfc.  
> No Charizard X/Y in this story even though it’s technically the best monotype fire Pokémon because it’s pretty much associated with Leon in Sword and Shield. 
> 
> I did get too lazy to outline Kabu’s team, partly because I don’t play competitive Pokémon and don’t want to run into the inevitable meta discussion with people who do. :P So yes please no meta discussion over whether Kabu would’ve brought out Volcanion first or something plz. 
> 
> https://www.polygon.com/pokemon/2019/12/6/20998598/pokemon-sword-shield-vgc-dracovish-fossil-competitive-nintendo-switch-game-freak  
> https://www.smogon.com/forums/threads/ss-monotype-metagame-discussion.3656253/  
> https://pkmnredditleague.wordpress.com/2017/01/21/how-to-be-a-fire-bender-a-guide-to-using-fire-type-pokemon/  
> http://monotypeps.weebly.com/zarifs-offensive-fire.html  
> \--  
> twitter: @manic_intent  
> my writing, prompt policy, etc: https://manic-intent.tumblr.com


End file.
